Eddie Miller
Edison "Eddie" Miller is a main character from House of Anubis. He first appeared in the episode House of Who? / House of Frauds, a Season 2 episode and is currently one of the two Americans residing in the Anubis House (him and Nina). About Eddie is a new character that is introduced in Season 2. Though little is known about him, we do know that he is "A self-styled punk bad boy from America" and has a romantic interest in Patricia Williamson. Gallery Gallery here Relationships Jerome Clarke (2012-present; acquaintances) Eddie challenged Jerome to eating three gallons of creamed carrots on Donkey Day. Jerome, in return, was the cause of Eddie and Patricia being tied together for Donkey Day. They also tend to make playful bets, some that get Eddie in trouble (like his bet about Patricia).While Eddie and Jerome don't seem to dislike each other, they do not seem to be friends. Eddie calls Jerome "Jerry." 'Nina Martin' (2012-present; acquaintances) When Eddie first meets Nina, he flirts with her, saying her American accent is the best thing he's heard since he got to England. It is rumored he will have romantic interest in Nina and may cause trouble around the Fabina ship. (See Neddie) Joy Mercer (2012-present; acquaintances) They haven't had much interaction, but Joy said he was cute and wanted to talk to him more. She was eager to introduce herself to him at breakfast his first morning. (See Jeddie) Fabian Rutter (2012-present; roommates) Eddie becomes Fabian's roommate after Mick leaves for Australia. It is rumored he and Fabian are going to dislike each other because of their liking of Nina Martin. Also Fabian claims not to like Eddie's music taste, and the clash in personalities is obvious. 'Patricia Williamson' (2012-present; Flirty, Rivals, Crush) It is rumored that Eddie likes Patricia, but Patricia will not give into Eddie even though she possibly likes him. Eddie and Patricia's interaction has been strained from the beginning. When Patricia was tied to Eddie for Donkey Day, the two had moments when they got along, but also had moments of annoyance with each other. This annoyance led to a creamed carrot fight, forcing Patricia and Eddie to work together to help plan the exhibition's opening ball. Many of the other students have suspected that he likes her, which seems to be true in some episodes as in one episode, Joy asked what was going on with him and Patricia and he freaked out when Joy told him that Patricia didn't talk about him at all. It is rumored that he and Patricia will start dating in upcoming episodes. In the episode House of Double-Cross / House of Wires, he indirectly told Patricia that he liked her, and he also tries to kiss her. (See: Peddie) Raymen Jaffray (2012-present; Enemies) 'Raymen Jaffray' Not much is know about him except that he is Eddie Miller's Enemy he may be related to Mara Jaffray as he has the same second name Mr. Eric Sweet (2012-presesnt; Father) Mr. Eric Sweet is the principal of the school and is somehow connected with eddie's past. Trivia *It is unknown who he's allied with. *He was seen to be confronted by Patricia in a Season 2 promo about something in what seems a school dance. *His first appearance is in the episode House of Who? / House of Fraud, and that is also the first episode where he is introduced in the opening credits. *Patricia called him "Eddie Kreuger", in refrence to the horror villan "Freddie Kreuger." *Eddie's nickname for Patricia is Yacker. Quotes *"Go sisterhood!" *"You go girl!" Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2